


shut up

by Thalorighan



Series: Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Growing Up, Inspired by Music, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Percy Jackson is happy, Percy and Annabeth are happy, Post-Canon, Post-War, Shut Up Kiss, and he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan
Summary: I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to sayI'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push awayAnd when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too muchSo give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up--A glance into Percy and Annabeth's story post-canon the way I imagine it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired and is based on the song 'shut up' by Greyson Chance.

Excitement coats his tongue as the words gush out, wide eyes fixed on his wise girl. He’s loose limbs and wide grins, leaning toward her, arms flailing.

“Oh gosh, and remember when we-“

Breathless adoration. She just smiles.

_I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say_

_I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_

_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_

_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_

Her tummy is soft as he rests his head on it, black against her tan. His babbling ceases as she cards her hand through his hair, for once not absent-minded. Her book is long forgotten as she starts humming an old mortal lullaby. His hands finally stop fidgeting, calmness unlike any other pumping through his veins, thump, thump. The ADHD will come back later, but it is not there now. Percy’s eyes close to the soft last sounds of her lullaby. Nightmares didn’t follow them there.

_Lying on the beach, the middle of December_

Her tan has faded but they haven’t. The winds are rougher than they used to be and they are too. But when they kiss he tastes the same and her skin is just as soft as it was many summers ago. They are older now, still living, still loving. (Who would have thought they’ll make it past 16?)

The sea greets them like old friends as they run into the churning waves.

_I'm thinking you're too cool to even remember_

_My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name, hmm_

_Lighting up that clove, your confidence is what I want_

Her chin is raised up high as they watch the first stone of her building being laid. The first of many. Her name would last as long as they did.

_I say a lot, I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one_

He yells out loud, a wild, free sound as he spreads his arms and tilts his head back, the world racing away below them. Annabeth thinks he looks like a hero of old, the way his calloused and scarred hands grip Blackjacks mane, slightly too long hair whipping around his face. He turns around to catch her eye and she grins back, banishing that thought immediately. Heroes didn’t get happy endings.

_Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby_

_I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say_

_I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_

The campers still as she catches the apple with her free hand, not even looking up from her book. Her crazy grin matches Percy’s as they kiss, teeth clacking against each other, laughing before they are thrown into the lake together, fingers and lives entwined. They don’t come up for a long time.

_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_

_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

They look at each other over their friends’ heads, quick smiles, and a loud world.

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

Food fights in the kitchen, blue food coloring splattered over the formerly pristine walls, flour covering the floor.

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

Movie nights were always either the little mermaid or a documentary and neither of them minded. They didn’t watch that much of the movie anyway.

_(Oh baby, I'll shut up)_

_You dress in all black, the middle of the summer_

_You're smoother than you think, you rock that Alex Turner_

_Your style, your arms, wrapped in leather, makes me want you forever (Oh, oh)_

_But I cannot break this habit, pure anxiety_

_Stuck here searching for some words that you might need_

_Maybe you don't need them, it's not what we're about_

But still- the words tumble out of his mouth one evening, the sundown painting all the letters in hues of gold and pinks.

“Will you marry me?”

_And maybe I'll just slow it down, down, down, down, down_

She has never fallen further than for him. (Never.)

_\--_

It’s only them, the waves, and Hestia. The planning was hurried and the decision somewhat spontaneous. Perhaps the only unplanned thing she had ever done, apart from loving Percy.

He stumbles when he sees her, blond ponytail swaying gently behind her as the salty winds curve around Annabeth.

She is prettier than any goddess could ever dream of being.

Her vows are short and fill his lungs up with so much longing that it creeps up his throat, leaving him gasping for the right words to tell her. I love you, I love you, Iloveyou,Iloveyousoverymuch it rips my chest apart. I love you to desperation. I love you to madness. I love you to Elysium and further. He holds her gaze. (To hell and back _.)_

_I cannot hold my tongue; you give me much to say_

_I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away_

_And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much_

_So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up_

She tastes like summer evenings and wild storms, late nights, and adventure. Like a rock in the abysmal devastation left by a vengeful sea.

He whispers her name into her neck as he spins her around, again and again.

Annabeth Chase-Jackson

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

Annabeth Chase-Jackson

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

Annabeth Chase-Jackson

_Oh baby, I'll shut up_

The scars will fade and his hands will become soft as if he had never held a sword before. She entangles his with hers, their rings clacking against each other as their eyes meet. A thousand words are said, none spoken.

_(Oh baby, I'll shut up)_


End file.
